Opposite
by Etherelemental
Summary: Kim and Ron are dragged into another scheme of Drakken's. The problem is when they find themselves in Middleton with another Kim and Ron. Except this Kim and Ron are younger. Part 1 of the 'Inter Reality Sitch'
1. Prologue

The 'Inter-Reality Sitch' has begun. This will be the first part of it, and I'm still not sure how many parts I'll make in it. If anyone has any suggestions I'd be interested in hearing them.

* * *

Opposites: Prologue 

Drakken was pleased. Now he'd finally be able to get rid of Kim Possible once and for all. At least he knew that he'd eventually be able to. He just needed a bit more time to tweak his latest plan and he should be able to take care of that pesky cheerleader. "Shego!" Drakken called.

Shego looked up from her magazine that she was reading. "Yeah, what do you want?" came the impatient reply.

"Shego, before Kim Possible arrives, I want you to take the specs that we scanned and make five hard copies and then send the information to our secure network, so we'll always have it," Drakken said, confidently.

"What do you want me to do with the hard copies, Dr. D?" Shego asked, marking her place in her magazine before setting it down next to her reclining chair.

"I want you to send them to five of my lairs. Pick any ones you want. You know where they all are. Send one of my henchmen if you want to. However, they must be on their way before Kim Possible gets here."

Shego looked at Drakken for a moment before turning to do what he told her to do, shaking her head. Drakken would normally be annoyed by Shego's response, but he was in too good of a mood. Even if Kim Possible was able to foil his plan this time, he'd still be able to continue it, even though she wouldn't be able to realize it, until it was too late. Nothing could possibly keep him from eliminating Kim Possible this time. There was just no possible way that he could lose with this plan. It would work eventually and Drakken knew that he'd have plenty of chances to take care of her, no matter how many times she foiled that plan. There just wasn't any way that she'd be able to beat him every single time. After all, what could go wrong?

* * *

Kim couldn't believe it. Not only did Bonnie actually have the nerve to talk to her that way, but Kim couldn't help but admit that she just MIGHT be right. She has been unfocused during practice. However, not for the reasons Bonnie was implying. There was no way that Ron being out sick was causing her to lose her focus. Ron had been sick so many other times, and she never got distracted then, and there was no way that she would now. Even though it was a minor bout of the flu, Kim knew that he'd be fine in no time. Even though he always claimed to have a fortress of immunity, Kim knew that it wasn't true, but the part that she had to admit was that he always seemed to recover from being sick faster than anyone she knew. However, that didn't help her with her current dilemma. If Kim called off practice, everyone would assume that Bonnie was correct, but if Kim continued practice, she'd remain distracted by what Ron had asked her earlier that day, when she found out about him being sick. What would have happen if Ron just died sometime? Kim didn't want Ron thinking that way, and what was worse was she couldn't figure out what caused Ron to even think about that question. Yeah they'd been through some pretty dangerous stuff, but Kim wanted to know why Ron was thinking that way. Even though she answered that she'd do the same thing that Ron would do if she died, but that definitely wasn't going to explain why Ron even considered the possibility of dying. After all, they've been getting in and out of life-threatening situations for years now, and now he's considering this? Kim just couldn't accept that. There had to be more to it than just that. 

Suddenly Kim came up with an idea that would at least allow her to get out of this predicament without anyone being able to say for certain why she was being distracted. "I'm just a little tired is all," Kim answered. Which was true. "I didn't get much sleep last night with a mission that came up." Which was also true. "So, I'm sorry if I haven't been focusing very well. I'm sure if I wasn't so tired, I'd be able to focus better." Which was really stretching it.

"So, all of those other times you were tired and you were able to focus were because…" Bonnie trailed off meaningfully.

"So not the drama," Kim said. "Those times I always had had more sleep. I'm just more tired than usual."

"Well, I think we should at least end practice early," Tara ventured. Kim and Bonnie turned to her, both with curious expressions on their faces.

"Why?" Bonnie asked, in her usual haughty tone.

"Well, its just that we've all had a busy day, and its kinda hot in here, and it's getting a little late," Tara answered, nervously.

"Tara, this day hasn't been any busier than usual for a school day, and we've stayed later than this several times," Bonnie snapped, causing Tara to jump.

"But, but…" Tara mumbled, completely cowed by Bonnie's tone.

"You have somewhere you'd rather be, don't you?" Kim asked in a serious tone.

Tara meekly nodded. Bonnie sighed dramatically. "Fine. After all, if you don't want to be here, you should bother wasting our time," Bonnie said, annoyed. "And if we're short one member of the squad, there really isn't much point in the rest of us being here."

Kim was grateful to Tara more that she could tell the girl. After all, it not only got Kim off the hook from Bonnie trying to use Kim's relationship with Ron against her again, but it also would give Kim the time to get Ron to tell her what made him think about him dying. Kim just hoped that it wasn't going to be something like him having cancer or anything like that. Kim wasn't sure if she'd be able to deal with it if that turned out to be like that.

Kim found herself in front of Ron's house, before she realized that she was even close. Kim was a little surprised, and before she could knock, Ron opened the door, and allowed her to enter. Kim walked in, noticing how much better Ron seemed than he did that morning. They walked to the living room and Kim asked Ron, "Why did you ask me what I'd do if you died this morning? Please don't tell me it's because of some terminal disease or something like that."

"Okay, I won't," Ron answered with his goofy grin. However, he quickly continued when he saw Kim's eyes widen in fear. "I'm joking! Relax KP." This did little to relieve the fears Kim felt. "I was just wondering about that because of a movie my parents told me about yesterday when you went on that mission when I wasn't able to go because of how my parents wanted me to spend some more time with them."

Kim looked directly at Ron so she could see if he was trying to make her feel better or if he really meant what he said. After a few minutes of him not getting uncomfortable, she looked away, satisfied that he was telling her the truth. Kim was about to say something when she was interrupted by a familiar sound.

_Beep Beep Be Beep_

Kim pulled the Kimmunicator out and asked, slightly annoyed, "Wade, what's the sitch?"

"Um, Global Justice wanted you to help them in recovering the Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer."

"What?"

"Apparently Drakken had it stolen while it was being transported to another location," Wade answered Kim. "They've already sent you a ride to your house. However, you should pack an extra change of clothes, because the only ride I can get you to get back here will be tomorrow morning."

"I guess that's just how it is," Ron chimed in before Kim could answer Wade.

"Wade, about when will they arrive?" Kim asked, already certain that she knew the answer.

"I think that they'll be there when you get there," Wade answered. Then as Kim was about to shut off the link, Wade remembered something. "Oh! Kim. I just remembered. Since the last time Drakken used the Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer, you and Ron got sucked into television programming and I only was able to contact you because I was able to trace your Kimmunicator, I've sent a device that will keep track of the Kimmunicator frequency so if you get stuck somewhere, I'll be able to keep in contact with you."

"You rock, Wade!" Kim said before turning the Kimmunicator off. Then she turned to Ron and asked him, "Ready?"

"Hold on, KP. I just need to get my mission gear," Ron answered, bolting up the stairs.

In moments Ron had changed, gotten his backpack, and had returned to where Kim was waiting for him. Then they set off to Kim's house so she could change and get a set of clothes for when they returned in the morning. It didn't take them long, and by the time they arrived at Kim's house, they could see the GJ hover jet hovering over the driveway. Kim ran into the house and was out in about half the time it took Ron to get ready. Then, they were off.

* * *

Shego couldn't figure out why Drakken wanted to steal the Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer again, but she couldn't care less, so long as she kept on getting her paycheck. After all, that was what working for someone else was all about anyway. Doing what they wanted just so you could get a paycheck. 

Shego had already done what Drakken wanted about the scans he took of the Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer and had already sent the five hard copies to different lairs, and had just finished copying it to their network so Drakken could get it whenever he wanted to. Shego shook her head as she turned away from the computer console and started walking back to where her magazine was left, unfinished. Whatever Drakken was planning, all she really wanted to do was finish reading her magazine before Kim Possible arrived. Because then, she wouldn't have much time to read it, as there would be the fight, then either she would escape with Drakken, or they'd both get captured. Either way, Shego knew that she wouldn't be able to get much time to read her magazine, unless she made every opportunity to read it. Especially since she was almost done with all of the articles that really interested her. The rest of it, Shego didn't really care if she didn't get to read, but if she would read what she liked if she could help it. Although it was already dusk, Shego hoped that Kim's ride wouldn't get there as quickly as they usually did.

However, when Shego sat down, the alarm went off, letting everyone know that there was an intruder. Although it really could be anyone, Shego knew that it would be Kim Possible and her sidekick, Ron Stoppable. Shego smiled to herself as she thought about how amusing the buffoon reacted when Drakken kept on forgetting what his name was. It was pretty entertaining. Though, Shego wondered if Ron thought that she also didn't remember his name. Not that it mattered. Shego was just a little curious about it. Putting her magazine in a bag so she could take it with her, Shego got up and started to head towards where Drakken was working on whatever project he had going on in his lab. Shego only knew that he was going to fail in whatever plan he had this time. After all, if he was going to succeed, wouldn't he already had done something slightly intelligent this time? Shego asked herself. That was just how it was. Drakken had done all of the things the same, with the addition of scanning the Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer and making copies of those scans. Then, that being the only part different, Shego knew that it would only take a brilliant stroke of luck for Drakken to actually succeed here. Which was something that Shego wasn't counting on. Of course she wondered how many painkillers she'd have to take if Drakken did actually succeed this time. The headaches from his normal rants were bad enough, but she wasn't sure that she'd be able to take it if he decided to go on a 'victory rant' or some such like that that he was completely prone to do.

Shego walked through the door that opened at her approach and stopped short as she saw that Drakken was working on his hover car. Please don't tell me that he's trying to be a mechanic again, Shego thought. The 'Doomvee' was bad enough with him not knowing anything about mechanics, but she knew that he hadn't planned on giving up there. That plan was just put on hold, like most of his plans that never worked, and never showed any signs of working. Like how he was still working on making more Bebe robots in one of his labs somewhere. To the side, a laser cannon was set up with the PDIV and a targeting ring, about thirty feet away, towards the center of the room, right below the skylight. Shego wondered if Kim actually would come in from there, since it would be much easier for Kim to sneak in one of the other ways that she often comes in from. Shego just didn't want to think about what Drakken would say to her if he knew that she was wondering why he was so certain that Kim would enter and land on the targeting pad again like the last time he had her steal the PDIV.

Regardless, Shego walked over to Drakken and asked, "Why are you still working on that? Kimmie's already arrived."

"OW!" Shego smirked as it was obvious that she had startled Drakken as he smacked his head against the hover car. Then he moved out from beneath the hover car and scowled at Shego. "I know that. I was just taking care of a leak that the oil filter in the car had."

"So, I should probably start looking at different oil filters, right?" Shego asked, in a completely serious tone.

Drakken glared at Shego. "Just because I needed a little bit of help when I was working on my last mechanical project, does not mean that I am unable to fix a small leak."

Shego didn't say anything. After all, whatever Drakken did to the filter would become obvious soon enough. Looks like I'll be getting captured today, Shego thought, knowing that there wasn't many other ways that Drakken would have to make an escape. At least not at this lair.

* * *

"Ron, tell me why we should go through the skylight?" Kim asked Ron, as they watched Drakken and Shego from above. 

"Because this has to be the easiest way inside!"

Kim rolled her eyes. She was certain that the ventilation shafts would be easier, but she had to admit, it would be a much smaller fit than the skylight. Kim sighed as she cut a hole in the glass and removed the piece from the window. "The obvious ways aren't always the easiest, Ron," she said as she pressed the button to activate the device that Wade had said would keep a tracking lock on the Kimmunicator so Kim wouldn't have to be talking to Wade if they got pulled into another Vortex from the PDIV. "Ready?" Kim shot the grappling hair dryer at a concrete portion of the roof.

Ron nodded and they both used the rope from the grappling hair dryer to descend into Drakken's lair. As they reached the bottom, Kim could see that although no one was by the laser with the PDIV in it, it was aimed directly at them. Why did I listen to Ron this time? she wondered as she saw Drakken and Shego turn to her. Ron seemed to have gotten tangled up in the rope about fifteen feet above the ground. How does he do that? Kim wondered to herself, not sure if she really wanted to know the answer to that question. Oh well, first things first.

"I guess you still haven't learned that the Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer isn't something that you're very good at using, Drakken," Kim said, hoping that no one would appear near the laser to activate it. However, when Drakken pulled out a remote Kim mentally slapped herself. Of course he would have a remote. It never was as simple as just appearing and beating him. There was always some complication that made it take longer than it really should have had to have taken. Then before anyone could say anything else, Drakken smiled his usual smile when he was certain things could not go wrong, right before something happened to make things either go haywire, or allow Kim to foil whatever his plan was and pressed a button on the remote.

The laser shot a beam directly towards Kim, but she ducked out of the way by jumping to the side and it stopped right where she had been standing and opened a portal. However, what Kim didn't expect was to get sucked into the portal, as Shego, Drakken, Ron, and several pieces of equipment from Drakken's lab got sucked in as well. Once they were all in the portal, it shut itself off, leaving a pretty much empty room.

Kim shook her head. Whatever happened she knew that she had been knocked out. As she raised her head, she saw that Ron was next to her, but what she didn't expect was for it to be daylight, in MIDDLETON! Kim got up and looked around. Whatever Drakken's plan was seemed to have only caused Kim to have just get sent home. All she really wanted to know now was how long had she been out. Since she didn't have much of a headache, she figured that it had been a while. Kim shook Ron awake and got him to stand up.

"What the…" Ron started as he took in their surroundings. "What happened?" he finally finished after a moment.

Kim suddenly knew what to do. Wade would be able to help them out and let them know how long they were out. However, as Kim tried to work the Kimmunicator, it didn't seem to want to do anything, but show static. Kim sighed. There just was probably some interference somewhere and she'd just need to figure out what was causing the interference so she could either correct the problem, or just avoid it. "I can't reach Wade," she told Ron. "I'll try again in a little bit. "

Ron nodded. "So, what should we do now?"

Kim was about to answer when they heard a cry of distress ring out from the side of the high school. Kim looked at Ron and they both nodded right before they started running towards where they heard the cry come from. When they could see what was going on, Kim called out, "Stop!"

The bullies that were picking on the girl turned towards Kim and Ron. Something seemed to pass between the bullies and they took off. Kim and Ron paused as they looked at the girl who was completely in tears. Neither of them could put a finger on it, but they knew that something was completely wrong. For one thing, the girl looked just like Kim did when Kim was a freshman. "Hey, are you all right?" Ron ventured.

The girl slowly stopped crying and looked at them. When she saw Ron her eyes widened and she smiled. "Ron!" she cried and ran over and embraced Ron tightly. Kim and Ron exchanged glances. Something was definitely wrong.

* * *

Okay, that's enough for now. I'll continue and end the cliffhanger soon. Anyway, please leave a review. I'll answer any questions anyone has about this. 


	2. Chapter 1

Well, for those who wonder what Drakken's plot is, I'll say this. If it isn't as obvious as I thought it was, I'll have Drakken say it when he appears again in here just to make sure. Also, it might get a little confusing with multiple characters with the same name, so please don't blame me for it. It was difficult enough writing it. Okay, now as I promised. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Opposites: Chapter 1 

Kim couldn't think of anything to do. Not only was she caught off guard with the girl recognizing Ron, but also hugging him like that. Kim knew that she needed to talk to Wade. If anyone, he'd know what was going on. Kim looked at Ron, and could see that he was just as surprised at this as she was.

"Um, what are you doing?" Ron finally asked.

The girl backed up, face flushing in embarressment. "I'm sorry," she quickly apologized. Another bit of weirdness, Kim noted. Her voice sounds like mine did when I was that age. "I thought you were someone else."

"Who did you think he was?" Kim asked, certain that she wasn't going to like the answer.

"Ron Stoppable."

Yep, I knew it, Kim told herself. "But I am Ron Stoppable," Ron said, confused. At that moment Rufus popped his head out of Ron's pocket and yawned.

The girl was about to say something, but when she saw Rufus, she stopped whatever it was she was going to say. Instead she reached around her neck and pulled out an identical, if slightly younger, naked mole rat. Kim took one look at the duplicate of Rufus, and pulled out her Kimmunicator, determined to reach Wade. However, before she could press anything, the familiar beeping sound sounded.

Beep beep be beep 

Kim quickly pressed the buttons to activate it and asked, "Where've you been?"

"Kim! Kim!" Wade asked, through a lot of static. Kim quickly pressed a few buttons, and the static cleared up. "Kim are you all right?" Wade asked when the static was gone.

"Yeah, we're all right, but we have a bit of a problem," Kim answered, looking at how the naked mole rats were looking at each other, trying to figure out what exactly what the other was.

"Yeah, it took me a while to find your signal. Even with the device that kept the Kimmunicator's signal, I had a hard time getting a lock on it," Wade answered.

"Wade, that's not the biggest problem," Kim informed Wade.

"What is it?"

Kim directed the Kimmunicator's screen to the girl. "This."

Kim heard Wade do some typing and finally he said, "Kim, that girl is you. At least as far as I can tell."

"What?" both Kim's asked, startled.

"Apparently, Drakken tried to send you to another reality like the last time he stole the Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer. Only this time, it worked. GJ already searched Drakken's lab, and they can't find any trace of him. So, I think that he's there with you somewhere," Wad answered.

"Great. As if I didn't have enough problems," Kim groaned.

"Kim?" a voice called out.

All three of them turned and saw a guy that looked just like Ron did when he was a freshman, with the exception of the fact that the guy seemed to have gotten his act together in a way that Ron only showed in bits and pieces. "Ron!" the girl cried out as she ran over to him.

Kim and Ron exchanged glances and watched as the two people, who were probably them, talked; glancing their way a few times. "What do you think's happened, KP?" Ron asked after a moment.

"I'm not sure Ron, but I think that we might be stuck here for a while," Kim answered, then turned back to Wade. "Any chance you might be able to tell us when we can get back to our reality?"

"Well, GJ did get the Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer, but we'll need some time to get the exact coordinates down, otherwise we won't be able to get you back. But, I think that you should try to find Drakken and Shego. GJ thinks that they were pulled into the vortex with you guys, so they probably are there as well."

Kim mulled this over for a moment. "Any idea of where they might have ended up? Because Ron and I didn't see any sign of them when we found ourselves here."

"Maybe you were knocked out for a few minutes, and one of them didn't."

"Shego?"

Wade nodded. "If anyone, she would probably have been able to make it through the vortex with the least amount of bad effects."

Kim would have continued talking with Wade, but at that moment Kim and Ron's duplicates came over to them. "So, Kim told me that your name is the same as mine, Ron Stoppable," the guy said. "What would your name be?" Kim knew that he had to be talking about her, after all, who else was there that was a duplicate of the other, aside from Rufus?

"I'm Kim Possible," Kim answered.

"Uh huh," the guy replied. Kim got the feeling that he didn't believe either her or Ron. "So, are you both from the future or something?"

"Actually, no," Ron answered. And ignoring Kim's motions to be silent, he continued. "We were drawn into a vortex that brought us into this reality."

"Wait," the guy interrupted. "So, you two are from another reality?" Ron nodded as well as Kim, although Kim was a little reluctant, mostly because she wasn't sure how much they should really tell this other Kim and Ron. "And you both expect me to believe this?"

Kim wasn't sure that she really cared for the attitude that she was getting from this reality's Ron. "Look," Kim said sharply. "We didn't ask to come here, and we'll leave as soon as we can, but we really don't care if you believe us or not. We never asked you to. If you want, we'll pretend that we never even met you two."

"That's another thing of why I can't trust you two," the guy answered, just as sharply. "You don't act much like Kim. You seem fully confident in whatever you do, while Kim hasn't been confident of herself for years. Then you," the guy pointed to Ron, "look and act like such a loser, that there is no way someone would mistake you for me, except for the fact that you look like an older version of me."

"Just because we're not the same, doesn't mean we can't be you from another reality," Kim snapped, starting to lose her temper. "If you think that we can't possible be you, why not find a way that will scientifically prove it?"

"If I had a way, I would," the guy snapped back. Kim and the guy glared at each other for a minute.

Ron, getting quite uncomfortable with Kim and the other Ron getting into an argument, wanted to do something to keep it from getting out of hand. "Um, KP, why don't you work with Wade on getting us back, while they leave?" As soon as Ron said it, he knew that it was another stupid idea.

"Fine," I don't have time to mess around with people like you," the guy spat. "Kim, I came to tell you that we got a hit on our site. There's a robbery at a bank. They asked for us to come."

Kim and Ron exchanged a startle glance. "When did school start for you?" Ron ventured.

"Last week," the other Kim answered.

Ron groaned. "What?" the guy demanded.

"Nothing," Kim said quickly. "After all, as you said, he is a loser, so why would anything that he does be important?"

The guy nodded, apparently agreeing with Kim, although Kim didn't think that he was really listening to her. "So, long as neither of you follow us or try to tell us what to do, I don't really care what you tell me or not." A pause, then, "As long as it isn't anything bad about Kim."

The two left, and Kim and Ron finally turned back to Wade. "What's your take on this?" Kim asked.

"Well, I think that what happened is that in this reality, Ron is a lot like you. While you Kim, are a lot more like Ron," Wade answered.

Kim thought this over then asked Wade, "So, basically we're the opposite of ourselves here?"

"Basically, yes." Wade paused to take a sip of his soda. "But, I'm sure that there are things that you have in common."

"Like?" Kim asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I can't really tell, but from what it looks like, you at least are physically the same. Aside from the fact that the other Kim doesn't seem as physically fit as you are, or how the other Ron is more physically fit. But that mostly has to do with the lifestyle that they lead, so it isn't something that would or wouldn't be different."

"There is no way that I am like that Kim," Kim replied, hotly. "She wasn't even trying to protect herself from those bullies."

"That would be because she hasn't ever since they got the best of her in Pre-k," a very familiar voice said. Kim and Ron turned to see Bonnie walk up to them. However, unlike the Bonnie that they were used to, this Bonnie's tone didn't contain a trace of sarcasm or hostility.

"Huh? Wha?" Kim stuttered.

"What?" the Bonnie asked.

"Okay, this is just too weird," Ron said, taking the Kimmunicator out of Kim's hands. "I mean, a different me and Kim is more than enough, now a different Bonnie!"

"Uh… I'll get back to you," Wade said, obviously uncomfortable about not having any answers, when he usually is able to explain everything without so much as breaking a sweat.

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asked.

"Well, it's just that the Bonnie we're used to is always sarcastic or condescending," Kim answered. "Then she always has to have her way."

"Anyway, don't take what Ron said too seriously. He was just freaked that Kim was being picked on, but didn't try to call out for him," Bonnie said, dismissing what Kim's response was.

"We heard her cry out, that's why we went over to her," Ron answered, confused.

"I know but, Ron made a device that all Kim has to do is press the button on it, and it'll send a signal to Ron's cell phone. He told her to use it when she's in trouble, but she doesn't like to bother him."

"Wait, why are you telling us this?" Kim asked, not sure if she really should trust this Bonnie.

"Because, Ron is my friend, and I don't want you to think that he's always such a jerk," Bonnie answered.

Kim was surprised at the honesty. Another thing I might have to get used to, Kim mentally noted. For a while, Kim added after a moment of contemplation. "So, why didn't she used that device?"

Bonnie looked away as she answered, "Because she doesn't like making him protect her all the time. He's done that ever since she started really getting picked on in Pre-k. I think she feels a little guilty about having to rely on him so much."

"What do you mean?" Kim asked, not sure where Bonnie was going with this, but knowing that she needed to hear this. As well as knowing that she was not going to like the response.

"Well, when Kim and Ron first met, Kim was fully capable of taking care of herself. I'm not sure why Kim and Ron became friends, but it was during a time in which Ron was getting picked on by a couple of bullies, and Kim saved him. It seemed like Kim would be the one to be Ron's protector through life, except that there was a week in which Ron had gotten sick and that's when Kim started to really get picked on. It wasn't from only a few kids either. It was from several, and those who weren't wanting to pick on Kim were too intimidated by the kids who did to actually do anything about it. Eventually, the other kids just went along with it. It started with everyone ignoring what Kim said. Then about the middle of the week, they started giggling to themselves whenever Kim started to say anything. If Ron hadn't gotten better after that week, I'm not sure how bad things would have gotten, but when Ron found out about that, I think something changed. He no longer was content with letting Kim protect him. He then decided to make certain that Kim was safe no matter what the cost to him. He got in some pretty bad fights, and the teacher's labeled him a troublemaker, although some of them also understood why he got into those fights.

"Now, I think that Kim is trying to step out on her own and not rely on Ron as much as she has. Of course whenever she gets upset about something, she always turns to Ron, but I think that Ron still wants to be there for her, which is why I think he made that device and got her that naked mole rat a couple of years ago."

"Wait, Kim has a naked mole rat?" Kim asked, incredulous.

Bonnie nodded. "Uh, yeah. Why? You don't have one?"

"No, I do," Ron answered, holding Rufus up.

"Hmm, I guess that would support your story of being from an alternate reality," Bonnie said, almost as if she was talking to herself, which Kim suspected that she was.

Suddenly a thought occurred to Kim. "Bonnie, how do you know all that about Kim and Ron?" Kim couldn't figure that out, after all, in hers and Ron's reality, they hadn't met Bonnie until middle school.

"Well, Ron told me when we were going out a couple months ago," Bonnie answered.

Kim and Ron started in shock. This whole ordeal was really starting to wear on them. It was almost as if anything that they'd ever considered to be fact, was now pretty much fiction. "So, you're still going out now?" Ron asked, sounding hopeful.

Bonnie shook her head. "No, I could tell that it just wasn't going to work out. We went out for a month, but I could tell that there just wasn't anything really happening between us." Bonnie paused, then continued with a smirk, almost to herself. "Of course, I lasted longer than any of his other girlfriends."

"Why was it you lasted longer than anyone else?" Ron asked, unable to figure out what made Bonnie so special that she lasted longer than anyone else, when she only was going out with the other Ron for merely a month. Especially considering how the Bonnie in his reality always was rude to him whenever he made an advance on her in the past.

"Because Ron always caught them making fun of Kim behind her back, either to their friends or to his face."

Kim thought this over. Hopefully, there wouldn't be any other big surprises that would make Kim question her grip on reality. "So, does Kim do any activities?" Kim asked, hoping that at the very least, the other Kim was a cheerleader, however her hopes failed when Bonnie shook her head.

"No, she tried out for cheerleading when she started middle school, but she messed up during a critical piece of the routine she was given, and she didn't even wait to hear the results," Bonnie said. Kim sighed. Even though the other Kim wasn't currently a cheerleader, at least she had tried out. At least.

"What about Ron?" Ron asked, hoping that there might be something better than just the mascot.

"He's the pitcher for the school," came the answer.

"Captain?"

"No, he's refused to be the captain. He doesn't want any extra duties, even though everyone on the team wants him to be the captain; except Josh."

"Who? Josh Mankey?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, I don't know why, but those two never seemed to get along with each other," Bonnie answered.

"Maybe because his name is one vowel away from being Monkey," Ron answered.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Bonnie asked. Kim could tell that she wasn't sure she wanted to hear what the answer would be. Although, Kim was sure that this time, she really should have made Ron stay home, and not have let him tag along again on the mission. If only for this one time. If only.

"Because Ron, here, had a bad summer camp experience," Kim started.

"Camp Wannaweep?" Bonnie interrupted. Kim nodded slowly and Bonnie sighed. "I should have known. Ron told me about it. Including the part about the chimp that needed to be put down, or shipped off to a vet for examination."

"What happened?" Ron asked, clearly uneasy about what the answer was going to be.

"He got kicked out after he nearly killed the chimp when it attacked him. As it is, Ron had to get a rabies shot, just to make certain that the chimp wasn't carrying it." Kim shook her head. This was nearly as bad as Ron having become petrified of monkeys from that experience. "But, I think that may make some sense," Bonnie added after a moment of thought. Kim looked at Bonnie, startled.

"What?"

"Well, I never was able to figure out why they didn't get along, but I think that may be part of it. I mean, anything that Ron ever was afraid of, he always would lash out at it. At least after he became Kim's protector, even though he's always scared of her getting hurt," Bonnie answered.

"Well, this is all fascinating, but what are we going to do to get out of here!" Ron cried, clearly having lost his patience with the whole conversation.

"Ron, we have to wait until Wade can get GJ to find Drakken and Shego. After all, its not like there's a Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer in existence right now in this reality," Kim said, flatly.

This seemed to calm Ron down a bit. "Then what are we supposed to do?" Ron asked, thinking as clearly as he always does.

"Well, I think you might be able to talk with Kim's parents. They seem to be willing to accept a lot of crazy stories that Kim and Ron have run into, since Ron set up a site for both of them," Bonnie answered. Kim realized that this Kim and Ron probably would be going into the world-saving business in this reality as well. "But, the worst part is the crazy stuff they tell their parents, its all true."

"We know," Kim replied. "We've had a lot of weird stuff happen to us." Kim paused then added, "Though, this is the least weird stuff we've had to go through."

* * *

"Shego, are you sure that's what happened?" Drakken asked as they flew in the hovercar, over Middleton 

"Yes, Dr. D. I can't think of any other reason why we'd be stuck three years in the past," Shego snapped, her tone letting Drakken know that she was very close to taking out ALL of her frustrations on him.

"So, in other words, the Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer backfired and turned into a time machine, that sucked all of us into it," Drakken mused.

"Doy. What other reason could there be, Dr. D?" Shego asked.

"Well, if that's the case, shouldn't we try to steal the Pan-Dim…" Drakken started, but was cut off by Shego.

"Remember, you went to steal it roughly four weeks after you heard that it had been invented?" Drakken nodded. "If that's the case, then it should be invented in about a year or so."

Drakken looked as if he was going to say something, but finally thought better of it. "So, what do we do now?" Drakken finally asked.

"We need Possible's computer buddy to get back," Shego growled.

"Wait! Are you suggesting that we ask Kim Possible and her buffoonish sidekick for help?" Drakken asked, horrified.

"Doy. What other options are there?" Shego asked, obviously not too happy with the option herself. "I'm sure that she has a way of keeping in contact with her computer buddy, even when she's traveling through time."

Drakken thought about this. "Okay, but what do you suggest?" Drakken asked.

* * *

"So, Kim's brothers don't find ways to tease her?" Ron asked, biting down on the Ron-made Naco. Ron wasn't all too happy about being in an alternate reality where the Naco hadn't been invented yet. Rut Ron knew that if things went like they did in his own reality, then the Naco would be invented in about a year or so, and would be put on the menu of Bueno Nacho. Which is where they ended up as they continued to talk with this reality's Bonnie. 

Bonnie shook her head. "The last time they tried something like that was a couple of years ago," Bonnie answered, taking a sip of her soda.

"What happened?" Kim asked.

"She locked herself in her room for three days," Bonnie answered.

"She come out after that or something?" Ron asked.

Bonnie shook her head. "No, that was when they finally pried the door off of it's hinges," Bonnie answered. Kim and Ron cringed as she said that. Then in a somewhat vacant and distant tone she finished, "I still wonder how she got that bed in front of the door.

Kim and Ron exchanged glances. That definitely was something that would fall under the 'I can do anything' motto, although it would be kinda going to the extreme end on it. Finally Kim asked, "So, everything was fine then? Kim came out and they talked with her?"

Bonnie chuckled. "If only it was that easy." Kim and Ron waited for Bonnie to continue, and when it became apparent to Bonnie, she did. "Kim's parents couldn't find her, and Ron was the on who guessed at where she hid in her room." Bonnie paused. Kim thought it might be just for dramatic effect. At least this Bonnie isn't completely different from the one I'm used to, Kim thought; somewhat relieved about that fact, or at least hoped it was a fact. "She had hidden herself under her bed."

"Why? Wasn't that uncomfortable?" Ron asked, confused.

Bonnie looked at Ron, then just shook her head. "It's just so creepy how different you are," Bonnie mumbled. Then in a regular tone, she said, "It wasn't the point of it being uncomfortable, it was about where you'd think to look." When Ron still didn't seem to get it, she decided to point it out in the most obvious way she could think of. "When you're hiding, you try to find a place that the other person won't look, right?" Ron nodded. "So, when Kim hid herself in her room, would you think to look under whatever she used to barricade her door?" After a moment Ron shook his head. "That's why she hid under her bed."

"Yeah, but why?" Ron pressed.

Bonnie stared at Ron for several minutes in silence. It was obvious what she was thinking. Could this guy be any more dense? Finally she shook her head. "So, you have a naked mole rat, too?" Bonnie asked, clearly deciding to change the subject.

"Yup," Ron answered, pulling Rufus out. Rufus immediately started to eat Ron's chimurito that he hadn't started on. "Hey!"

Bonnie and Kim laughed. "Ever since Ron got Kim her naked mole rat, she always seems to have it with her."

"Wait," Ron said, suddenly remembering something. "Earlier, the other Kim pulled her Rufus out from behind her neck."

Bonnie nodded. "That's where she usually keeps him. Either that, or he seems to have made his home in her hair."

"Again, why?" Ron asked.

Bonnie sighed. Kim could tell that she was hoping that Ron would be able to get what she was going to say, or at the very least stop asking 'why.' "I don't really know, but I think that it may be just so she can always have him with her, especially during times when she wears a dress or a skirt. She first tried to keep him in her pocket, but she realized after the first few days that she didn't have pockets in all of her clothes."

"Doesn't that hurt?" Kim asked, certain that there would be no way that she would be able to get used to that.

Bonnie shrugged. "I don't know. I guess at times, but I never really thought to ask about it." Bonnie paused for a moment before continuing. "I think that that was just the most comfortable place for her to keep Rufus. While I think that it might also help let her keep Rufus from being seen."

Kim nodded. That made sense, sorta. After all, with how the other Kim seemed to have problems all around, it would make sense to have something that could help her, but wouldn't be as easily seen. Especially since a pet could easily be made the target when she would get picked on. Of course, Kim could think of several places that would be better to keep a naked mole rat, but all she could think of was that it just would be one of the differences of an alternate version of herself. "So do you keep yours with you all the time?"

Ron shook his head. "No, I usually do, but sometimes I leave him with others to look after him when I can't, but most of the time he's with me."

Bonnie paused to think about that. "I wonder if Kim will ever ask someone to take care of Rufus when she can't," she mused.

"So, what does Kim do with all of her time?" Kim asked, hoping that there might be something they shared in common, while at the same time hoping that there wasn't.

"Well, after she gets through her homework, she usually goes somewhere to read," came the reply.

"Where does she usually go?" Ron asked, more interested in this conversation than Kim.

"Sometimes to her room, other times the library, and occasionally the bookstore."

"They let her read in the bookstore?" Kim asked, not sure about whether or not they would in her reality, mostly because she never even thought of actually doing that.

"Yeah, but she usually goes to the bookstore or library when she's upset or depressed about something."

"Are there any other places she goes when she gets that way?"

Bonnie looked at Kim with a smirk that infuriated Kim, mostly because it said that Bonnie knew why Kim was asking so much. "Sometimes she goes to Dairy Princess. You can tell how she feels when she orders. If she's fine, she'll usually get a medium ice cream, or a sundae with all the toppings she can think of and she always gets Rufus a corndog. When she's depressed, she usually gets a large ice cream, a sundae with all the toppings, two corndogs for Rufus, and a water. Then, when she's upset, she gets Rufus three corndogs, and gets a small ice cream. Which usually ends up with her eating it too fast and serious brain freeze."

Kim and Ron stared. Finally Ron asked, "How do you know this?"

"I know someone who worked there. Kim always frequents there, and so the manager got to know her orders. Sometimes they're a little different, but what I told you is what she usually gets."

"Why does she get three corndogs when she's upset?" Kim asked, a little confused.

"I think that its because she doesn't like Rufus trying to talk to her as much as he does. At least when she's upset. I've seen her let Rufus talk on and on without getting annoyed, but when she's upset, she doesn't seem to like him talking so much." Bonnie paused for a moment. "I think she likes to be angry in peace."

"Mmm hmm," Ron said, looking at Kim.

"What are you looking at me for?" Kim snapped, blushing a little, because she knows EXACTLY why he was looking at her.

"Nothing," Ron answered, knowing that it was the only safe thing he really could say. Because if he actually said what he was thinking, then it would cause problems that they didn't need right now.

Bonnie took a sip of her soda and then asked, "So, what do you two do?"

* * *

"Are you sure that they're around here?" Shego asked, certain that Drakken was leading them the wrong way. "From what I remember of them, they're–" 

"Yes, I'm ver sure, thank you very much!" Drakken snapped, cutting Shego off without so much as a second thought. "After all, this is Kim Possible we're talking about."

Yeah, and like you actually have been able to get inside of her head without screwing it up completely, Shego thought in annoyance.

"Now, since Kim Possible is a teenager, she should be thinking about buying a car," Drakken said to the complete shock of Shego.

"Hey, genius, Kim Possible at this time is probably 14 or 15 years old. She would be looking more to being able to get a license and not worrying about getting a car yet," Shego told Drakken. I really shouldn't have let him drive. Then Shego noticed them pass the same bookstore for the fifth time. "Do you really know where you're going?"

"Of course, Shego! I am a genius after all!"

"Then why are we going around in circles?"

Drakken looked at Shego in surprised disbelief. "What? We can't be going around in circles!"

"Then why is that the fifth time we passed that bookstore?" Shego asked, pointing at it.

Drakken turned and then let out a laugh of triumph. "See Shego, I knew where to find Kim Possible!"

"Wha?" Shego said, completely confused. As Drakken turned the hovercar around, Shego saw Kim Possible leaving the bookstore with her friend and sidekick. Sometimes I can't imagine how he could be so lucky, Shego told herself, certain that things were going to somehow go wrong. As somehow they always did.

They approached them and Drakken called out, "Kim Possible, I need to talk with your computer buddy!"

Kim and her friend turned around. Instantly Shego could tell something wasn't right, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Hey, leave us alone!" the sidekick snapped.

"I wasn't talking to you, buffoon," Drakken snapped. "I need to talk to your computer buddy, and Kim Possible is the only one with a communications device that connects to him."

"Look, we have no idea what you're talking about, so leave now or I will make you leave," the buffoon told them. Shego looked at him. If she was remembering correctly, the buffoon was not that physically fit. He looked like someone who if you messed with, you had better be able to protect yourself, otherwise you'd be seriously injured.

"Sorry to bother you," Shego said hastily. Then she grabbed the controls for the hovercar and had it zoom away before Drakken could even take in what was happening.

"Shego! Why did you do that? I was about to get that device!" Drakken complained.

"Hey, if you're not going to pay attention, I'll just have to do the negotiating, okay?" Shego snapped.

"What do you mean?"

"That buffoon wasn't the same. Something about him made me think that we were about to get in more trouble than we wanted to."

"HA! How could that stupid buffoon be a threat to us?" Shego shook her head. Sometimes Drakken seemed as much of a buffoon as Kim's sidekick. "We're the one's with a hovercar after all!" Correction, Shego told herself, sometimes he's more of a buffoon.

"All I know is that something just wasn't right. Besides, if we did go back in time, then that could have been the past Kim Possible, which would mean that they might not have met their computer nerdlinger," Shego informed Drakken.

Drakken seemed to think about this, as he took back the controls for the hovercar. "So what now?"

Shego thought about it. If she was correct, then Kimmie would go back to her home if she didn't think that anything was different. Of course, if she found out about the dilemma that she and Drakken and created, then there would be a chance that she and Drakken were already trapped until her past self had met their computer buddy. Maybe I should consider this falling under hazard pay, Shego thought to herself, desperate to think of anything good about what was going on. Shego looked at Drakken. He might actually do it too. At least if Shego worded it correctly.

* * *

Okay, most characters will be the same. I just had to change a few of them so it'd make the story go a little smoother. If you have any comments or complaints please leave a review. I can't make this better without feedback, right? - 


	3. Chapter 2

Okay, I've made a decision on the most confusing part of this fic. Two Kims and two Rons. It'll be shown early on, so don't worry about that. Also, most characters will be like they are normally, most differences I'll have are insignificant like maybe a slightly different name that really has no vital importance. Like with Kim's mom's name. Many feel her name is Ann (which is what it is in the world that 'first' Kim and Ron were pulled from, while I'll have it different here. The only exceptions to that so far are Ron, Kim, Bonnie, the Tweebs, and Josh. A few select others that already have been decided on will be a little different. And even though this reality has differences between the different realities, the next one in the series has it's own possibilities. And I'm sorry for taking so long to update. I've just had a bad case of writer's block for the longest time, lack of time where I was interested in writing, and other complications. However, I hope that it won't happen as I work on the next segment of this. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

----

Kim was happy. She finally got the next book in the series that she was reading. Now she could finally know what happens next. Especially with seeing how the hero would be able to win. Ron didn't seem to care a whole lot about what the books were about, so she never really talked with him too much about them. Although, it would have been nice to have someone that she could talk with about them. After all, her brothers were nice to her, most of the time, but they were always working on some project that left them very little time to interact with her; aside from the fact that they really weren't interested in what she read. Then her parents were always just as busy, and they didn't share her interests. Rufus just didn't seem to comprehend the stories very well, so his attention was limited on the topic. That other Kim might be interested, Kim told herself. But, she wasn't sure that Ron would be happy if she tried to talk with that Kim. He always was overprotective of her, not that she minded, but it did cause a few problems; most of which she found irritating, especially if she had a crush on someone. Even if Ron was friends with the guy that she was crushing on, he would automatically start to harass them. Kim wasn't sure if she should ask him to step away a little, because the last time she did that, the guy that she was crushing on started to be a real jerk to her. At least when she wasn't willing to do what the guy wanted. Ron had warned her, but she wasn't sure that he was correct about him. After all, he had been really nice to her before she started going out with him. Kim shook her head. Ron was much better at figuring others out than she was; after all, he'd been able to tell that all the girls that he'd gone out with before had been mean to her, so he obviously would be able to tell if someone would be nice to her or not. Wouldn't he?

Kim mentally shook her head. There was just so much that she didn't know. Most of which she just was too afraid to find out, because of what it would mean that would be different. Yeah, she was afraid of changes like that, but she wasn't so sure that things should remain like that. Mostly because she wanted to be able to decide for herself who was nice and who wasn't. After all, even Ron could be wrong about someone. Since at first he was always giving Bonnie lip, but eventually they went out for a month. Kim wasn't really sure why they broke up, but she knew that it wasn't because Bonnie was making fun of her. Since if Bonnie did make fun of Kim, then Ron wouldn't have anything to do with her, unless he absolutely had to. Sometimes that made her feel protected, other times it made her feel like she was being suffocated by him. She sometimes wished that he would just let her find her own way, but then she'd remember how well she had been able to do that the first time that Ron wasn't around. At those times she usually just wanted to be left alone. However, she rarely was able to get away by herself, and she couldn't bring herself to ask to be left alone. After all, those few friends that she had might not come back if she did that. That was never a thought that Kim liked to think about much.

Before she knew it, they were in front of her house. They walked in without expecting anything out of the ordinary, but Kim was completely surprised, and a little excited, to see that Bonnie had brought the other Kim and Ron. They were sitting in the living room with Kim's parents. Apparently her parents had already been told what was going on, since they didn't seem very surprised to see a copy of their daughter and her best friend in front of them. Kim looked at Ron and saw that he was really surprised as well. However, he also seemed quite upset about it.

"What are you doing?" Ron shouted at Bonnie.

"I brought them here so that we could find out what's going on," Bonnie answered calmly.

"That isn't the issue! The problem is that they're here!" Ron snapped.

"Now, Ron," Kim's dad, James, said gently, "you're being rude to our guests."

Ron growled, not liking what he was hearing and what he knew was going to happen.

"Ron, lets just hear them out, okay?" Kim asked, not sure if she really should say anything, but unable to keep silent when she could see things were getting ready to get out of control.

Ron looked at Kim for a moment before sighing. "Alright, lets hear what they have to say." It was obvious to everyone that he wasn't very happy about it.

Kim smiled. For whatever reason, he always seemed to listen to her. Even though he always acted like an over-protective brother, she seemed to be his reason in most situations. Kim and Ron moved to sit down with everyone in the living room. Kim's mother, Jean, handed her a bowl of snacks, which she accepted, and set in her lap as she sat down. Rufus always seemed to be very hungry after school, and Kim hadn't had any time to get him something to eat, which her mother seemed to pick up on. As it was, before Kim had fully situated herself, Rufus had already dived in the snacks. Which ensured that he would be calm during the conversation, as long as things didn't get heated or didn't go on to the point where he ran out of food. The next one in being the most over-protective of Kim was Rufus. Of course her father was always over-protective, but due to his attentiveness to a lot of details, that was kept low, mostly because he never seemed to pick up on a lot of things that he would erupt over, if he actually knew what it meant or what really was going on.

"So, back to where we were," Jean said. "You were fighting your arch-nemesis and ended up here?" The other Kim nodded. "And now you don't have a way to get back right now." Again she nodded.

"How long?" Ron cut in.

Kim could feel her face flushing in embarrassment. Sometimes she couldn't help but get embarrassed from Ron's over-protective attitude, and it usually occurred when he was barely acting civil towards others that he'd already decided were up to something. "We're not sure. Our friend Wade is the one that would be able to tell us, but I haven't been able to contact him for a while."

At that moment that same beeping sound occurred. _Beep Beep Be Beep_. Again the other Kim took out the odd device that Kim had seen her use earlier. "What's the sitch, Wade?"

"Kim, I think I've figured out how to get you back, but we'll need time to make certain. In another day, we should be good to go."

"Well, that-" the other Kim stopped short, as a confused look came across her face. "Wait, what do you mean 'another day?' It's only been a few hours since we last talked."

"Yeah, that would confirm my theory."

"What theory?"

"That the realities flow of time isn't synchronized."

"Yeah, obviously," the other Ron jumped in. Then after a pause he added, "What's that mean?"

"That the time flow isn't the same. Sometimes our reality will move faster, while other times the reality you're in will go faster."

"So, what's that mean for us getting back?"

"Well, first, the only time in which we can communicate or get you back is when the time flow synchronizes. Otherwise, I'm not sure what will happen."

"And?" the other Kim prompted when Wade stopped and didn't show signs of continuing.

"And we need to wait for a time when both realities are synchronized for at least a few minutes."

"Why not now?" Ron asked, obviously trying to get rid of the other Kim and Ron any way possible.

"Well, the problem occurs that when the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer is used even a few inches away, the location that the portal will be opened can't be determined."

"So, it was moved?"

"Yeah, Global Justice came in and brought it back with them to their headquarters. That's when we realized that the portal would be anywhere in the reality that you're in. As far as we could tell, if they opened it in their headquarters, it could be right in front of you or even in China."

"What do we do then?"

"Well, if my calculations are correct, the reality that you're in right now will synchronize in two weeks with ours, so you'll need be where you first woke up in that reality in two weeks. Time will only have gone by two days in our reality, so you won't have missed much."

"What if we miss that window?"

"Then, you're stuck for about twelve hours for you, while about a month or two will pass for our reality."

"Well, then we be-" the other Kim stopped suddenly and started shaking the device and pressing a few buttons. She then turned to the other Ron. "Well, I guess we're stuck here until Wade's able to get that portal back open."

"So what do we do until then?" the other Ron asked.

"You could stay here," Jean offered.

"Why should they?" Ron asked, obviously unwilling to give an inch, even though he wasn't a resident in the house they were in.

"Because they don't have anywhere else to stay," James answered for his wife.

Ron glowered at everyone, except Kim. "Um," Kim ventured. "What should we call you, since you both have the same names as Ron and me. I mean, it's a little confusing with everything like this."

This caused everyone to stop talking for a moment and think, except the other Ron, who seemed become confused over this. "Why would we need to do that?" he asked.

The other Kim shook her head and said, "Ron, the reason we need to do that is so we don't cause any confusion when we talk to others." She paused for a moment before continuing when it was obvious that he wasn't getting it. "Even if we stay here, we wouldn't be able to talk with anyone because if I used your name they'd think that I'd be referring to the other Ron."

The look the other Ron gave her was a clear sign that he still didn't get it. However, what he said seemed to relieve everyone who was getting annoyed with his density. "I guess if there's no other choice, I could go along with it."

"So, what should we call you?" Bonnie asked.

"How about you call me Ann?" the other Kim asked.

"Good. Now you?" Bonnie asked, turning to the other Ron.

"Hmm. I know! How about Ronald?" he suggested, ecstatic. His face fell when he saw everyone's head shaking. "Well, then, how about…" he started again.

"How about Dean?" the other Kim, Ann, interrupted.

"What? KP! Not that!" he screamed, nearly shrieking, his face showing his uncontrolled fear about being called 'Dean.'

"What's wrong with Dean?" Kim asked.

"Oh come on! Anything but that name!"

"He never really liked his middle name," Ann answered.

At this Ron's glower shifted towards 'Dean' as he asked, "So, you don't like your middle name too?"

The other Ron shook his head. Ron smiled at this and soon was chuckling to himself, shaking his head. Kim wondered what he thought was so funny. "So, _Dean_," Ann said emphasizing the name, "are you willing to deal with this?"

Whatever he was about to say, he stopped when he looked at Ann. "Um, uh, okay?" he answered so quietly, Kim barely caught it.

----

"Where are we now?" Shego asked Drakken, certain that it still wasn't anywhere near where they wanted to be.

"Hmm. I'm not sure," came the reply.

"How about this?" Shego offered for the umpteenth time. "You take a break and I'll search for Possible's house."

"Not a chance Shego. I am a genius after all," Drakken boasted.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean you're all that," Shego answered, already tired of coming up with another snippy comeback for his response that was always the same. After a while mocking a response that was going to get the same result no matter how many times she pointed out that it didn't matter if it was true or not got dull and boring. As well as exhausting.

Finally Shego had an idea that would help her not only deal with Drakken, but also give her a chance to rest. "How about this Dr. D. You continue searching, and I check into that motel down there." Shego pointed at a motel that was nearby. Not exactly the place that she'd normally choose, but beggars can't be choosers after all.

Drakken seemed to think this over. "How will I find you when I find Kim Possible then?"

Shego sighed. How difficult is he going to be? I'd have a better chance at finding her just waiting at the corner, Shego thought, but said instead, "If you give me one of your communication devices that you developed a few weeks ago, then that will allow us to talk with each other."

"But I haven't finished testing them yet! They might not work everywhere."

"I'll just have to take that risk," Shego answered, only half caring about the possibility of it actually working. "Besides, what else do you need to do to find out if they work? Testing them out in the field or something? What better time to actually do something with them?"

"Okay fine," Drakken gave in, albeit grudgingly.

Now only if I could get him to think intelligently all the time, Shego mused silently, (but miracles weren't her thing) glad that she wasn't going to have to resort to force with Drakken. Just being around him was trying sometimes. Of course, Shego didn't plan on contacting Drakken until she found Kimmie, since he'd just screw things up again. Out of everything he was good at, he was exceptional at that. Which wasn't something that he seemed very willing to admit. Not that she really blamed him.

After Drakken dropped her off, she quickly checked into a room and went to the room. No matter what, she was going to find Kim and get out of this place. If Drakken was able to make it, then she'd be fine with that, but she wasn't completely concerned with it. Especially with the headaches that he'd give her when he was being exceptionally difficult or ranting longer than he usually did when she didn't have something to distract her. Shego lay on the bed and just relaxed. Thinking about Drakken was liable to make her headache worse, and all she really needed right now was to just get some rest. After all, going through all that she did today was exhausting enough without having to deal with Drakken. Shortly after she closed her eyes, she was sleeping peacefully.

----

Kim, or Ann as she was going to call herself in this reality, made her way up to Kim's room. Kim was leading the way, and Ann was somewhat interested in figuring out how much exactly she had in common with Kim. Ann could feel another headache coming on and quickly shifted her thoughts from that. All this inter-reality stuff was really starting to get on her nerves. Especially with having someone who is almost identical to her, with the fact that she is completely something that Ann herself is not. Many things she was still just finding out. She wasn't even sure that she wanted to find out all that was different. At least there's plenty of things that we have in common.

"So, you have a Pandaroo too?" Kim asked.

Ann nodded. As she closed the door to Kim's room. "Are you able to get to sleep without yours?" Ann asked, not really sure why she was being this open, even if it was with someone that was this reality's copy of her. After all, only 'Dean' and her family knew that fact; as well as a few of her fellow members of the cheer squad that were listening to her interview for that magazine article that was never written.

"No, I don't think that I've actually tried anyway." Ann was glad that the question wasn't– "How about you?" Kim asked, interrupting Ann's thoughts.

Ann sighed. So much for wishful thinking. "Well, so long as you don't tell anyone, most of the time, yeah."

"Why do you say most of the time?"

"Well, when I went to cheer camp, I couldn't bring my Pandaroo without someone finding out, so I had to make do without him."

"You're a cheerleader?" Kim asked, her voice full of awe.

"Yeah," Ann answered, carefully, not sure if she was going to like where this was going.

"Wow, I always wanted to be one."

"Why aren't you? I'm sure you have the ability."

Kim shook her head. "Its just that I can't. The one time I tired out, I failed completely."

Ann thought about that. "Bonnie told me that you didn't even wait around to find out what the decision was when you messed up during a major piece of the routine."

"Why should I have stayed?" Kim snapped, sounding hurt for some reason. "I mean, I already failed, so why should I wait to hear what I already knew?"

Ann sighed. This was probably going to bring on another headache in of itself. Now I know how Shego feels around Drakken's ranting, she commented to herself. "You don't know that they weren't going to allow you in. Everyone makes mistakes sometimes and just because you made one doesn't mean that they wouldn't try to work with you."

Kim looked at Ann strangely. "That's exactly what Ron told me. How did you know that?"

Ann stared. This was unbelievable. "That's my opinion." She paused for a moment before adding, "Just because Ron and I said the same thing doesn't mean that anyone told me what he said. It's just a coincidence. Nothing more."

"So, you think I should have waited?" Kim asked and Ann nodded. "But, what if they still told me that I failed?"

"Then you try harder next time."

"But–"

"If you need to, then think of someone that you want to see you succeed. I'm sure that you'd want Ron to see you succeed at the very least."

"I'll… I'll think about it," Kim answered sullenly.

----

Ron, or Dean as he was being forced to be known about in this reality, was uneasy by the scrutiny that the Ron of this reality was giving him. Everything seemed to be similar, and yet, completely different.

"So, you're going to leave in two weeks?"

Dean nodded. "I'd rather leave sooner."

"Good. Just as long as you know I don't want you or your friend here."

Dean hardly ever felt this small, even when he had been bullied in the past, but this Ron was really doing well at making him feel so insignificant. "Well, I don't want to be your friend either," he retorted, as best as he could from being so small.

Both glared at each other for a few minutes before they shifted their gaze away from each other. The Ron in this reality is such a jerk! No matter what this reality's Bonnie says, there is no way that he could be anything other than a class A jerk! Finally, feeling himself cool down, Dean realized something he could ask that might help him with what he'd asked KP before they got sucked into this whole mess.

"Um, do you mind if I asked you something?" he asked through gritted teeth; mostly because he regretted having to ask in the first place.

The other Ron sighed, sounding annoyed. "Go ahead."

Dean felt like he'd been hit in the stomach. The response was so bored, it was almost as if he was only being humored, like a lot of the villains did to him occasionally, but he kept his temper in control, wanting to know what the answer would be.

"If Kim died, what would you do?"

"Is that a threat?"

Dean blinked at the sudden outburst. "N- no. I'm just wondering because I asked KP the same thing, but she never gave me a response."

"Really? And how do I know you're not lying to me?"

"I've never been good at lying!"

"Well, I can't take your word for it because if you were good, then you'd be good at lying about that too."

Dean shook his head. This guy was just impossible. He was so much worse than KP EVER was. Even Mr. Barkin was much easier to get along with than this guy. "You know what? Just forget about it, okay?"

Ron held up his hands. "Fine. But, I'm keeping an eye on you." Dean watched Ron walk away with his finger pointed straight at him. He wondered if he'd be able to survive these two weeks.

----

Drakken was exhausted It had been a few hours since he'd left her at that motel. Maybe he should have listened to Shego. Who knew finding one person could be so hard? Drakken sighed as he landed the hovercar near a motel. He then pulled out his experimental communication device and powered it up.

"Shego! Please answer! Shego!" Drakken whined. He didn't really mean to, but that's what came out when he started speaking.

There wasn't an immediate answer, but he jumped when he heard a bunch of static with Shego's voice badly distorted. He knew that he shouldn't have allowed Shego to rely on it to find him. Now they might never get back together!

----

Shego put the device down. She wasn't getting another response from Drakken, which meant that it was another dud. Not that she really cared. Especially since that if she was going to actually get out of there, she'd first need to find Possible. So even if she could find Drakken, it wouldn't matter unless he had already found her, which wasn't very likely in Shego's opinion.

Sighing, she turned towards the window and walked over to it, looking around the curtains she'd drawn closed earlier; only to stare in surprise. Drakken was out in the parking lot, hardly twenty feet from her. Yeah, she'd heard his voice badly garbled on the comm. device, but she hadn't thought that they'd be THAT inefficient. Especially with how well she'd seen some of Drakken's other inventions work. He might not have been a genius, but even he should have been able to make these better.

Well, he did say that he hadn't tested them, Shego reminded herself. There could easily have been a bug that kept it from working very well. Not that she cared. Now she might have the transportation she needed to search for Kimmie. Besides, She was fully rested and Drakken was probably exhausted to the bone. This worked.

Leaving her room, Shego made her way to the parked hovercar. When she got near it, she stopped short, stunned. He was actually crying! This was one of the few times she'd actually seen him like this. He might have been pathetic in her opinion, but she rarely saw him break down like this. Even when his plans were foiled by Kim Possible, she never saw him get like this. He must really be exhausted, she mused.

"Hey, Dr. D!" Shego called out, hoping that he wouldn't start blubbering all over her.

Drakken's head snapped up when he heard Shego's voice, his eyes staring in disbelief. "I- is that you, Shego?"

"Who else would it be?"

Shego's reflexes saved her as Drakken tried to pull her into a tight hug. "If you want I can come back later when you're done," Shego remarked, definitely not wanting to deal with Drakken like this.

Drakken stared at Shego for a moment before he started to pout. "I'll be good," he promised.

"Will you let ME be the one who looks for little Kimmie?"

Drakken pouted even more, but nodded. Shego was amused at this. If she only knew how to get him this upset without being in such a headache like this, she might actually be able to have a little fun with him. It's nice to dream, she told herself as she moved to take over the controls of the hovercar. Now they'd likely be able to find their ticket home.

----

Dean was sulking in the corner when Kim and Ann came downstairs. Kim seemed a little concerned about him, but Ann assured her that he was fine. He just needed some time to himself. And having experienced that so much herself, Kim understood why it was important to let him be.

Ron came into the room as the girls took a seat on the sofa in the living room. "Anything good on?" he asked, sitting down in the easy chair.

Kim was about to turn on the t.v. just as someone knocked on the door. Kim excused herself to see who it was at the door. As she returned, she expressed surprise to see a package had arrived; especially since her family wasn't expecting a package to come and because it was apparently addressed to Ron. Kim took it over to Ron, who seemed equally confused.

As he opened it, he treated it like it was booby trapped. At least that's how Ann thought it looked like. But inside it was just a small device. Ann wondered if it was Wade at the other end of this version of her Kimmunicator. Ron, however, didn't seem to know what to make of it, so he just pressed a few buttons on the blue device before the screen on it lit up. "Hey Ron!" a cheerful voice called out of the piece of technology.

"Who're you and how'd you know where I was?" Ron demanded. Ann could tell that Ron seriously needed to work on his social skills if he really was going to be any real good at the saving the world thing that he was likely to be doing now.

"Yeah, I heard you were short tempered and to the point. But, I knew where you were because I was tracking you from a satellite I had put up."

"So, who're you?"

"I'm Wade. I was hoping that I'd be able to help you out with your website."

"Why would you be interested in helping me?" Ann could tell that Ron was just as suspicious of this reality's Wade as he was with her and Dean. At least he isn't giving us any special treatment, she remarked in her mind.

"Because at the bank robbery that you stopped today, you saved my mom. Besides, she's been telling me I need to get out more."

Ann smiled inwardly. This was exactly how she'd met up with Wade when she had started this. Although, she didn't have others from another reality when that happened, but it was still pretty much the same.

"So, you followed me and Kim around and I'm supposed to believe that you're not up to something?" Ann wondered if Ron would choose not to accept Wade's offer.

"Who's Kim?"

"Kim's my best friend. She's been with me since long before I put up that stupid site."

"Well, let me know when you've decided. You can always contact me anytime with this. Just follow the instruction booklet I sent over with it. It also explains all that your Ronmunicator can do."

Before Ron could reply, the device apparently shut off. Ron growled and looked ready to throw the Ronmunicator, but he set it down next to him before he pulled out the instruction booklet from the box and began reading it. About that moment, Bonnie came into the room and sat down next to Kim. "So, have you thought about if you'd like to try out for the squad like I asked you to a few days ago?"

Kim didn't seem very enthusiastic about it. "Not really," she admitted in a very low whisper.

Bonnie sighed. Ann decided that while she was stuck here, she might as well help others here where she could and Ron didn't seem to be very aware of this problem. So, she spoke up about her decision for Kim. "She'll try out next week."

Kim seemed mortified at that statement. Bonnie, however, seemed to be pleased very much by that.


	4. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: Not really much to say. I guess this idea really wasn't as popular as I thought it might be, or I just didn't write it very well. 'Course it could just as easily be because of lack of ideas of how to get through this and I never seem to do as well when I have that cursed writer's block. Well, at least enjoy this chapter! I'll eventually get on the second part of this series, but I have some other projects to work on. Please read those as well. Thanks.

Acknowledgements: I realize I forgot to do this earlier. So, I don't own anything in this entire fic. All Kim Possible characters belong to Disney and Tatsu is a character created by StarvingLunatic and used with permission. The only thing that is mine here is the storyline.

-----

Kim sighed. She was getting exhausted, but Bonnie and Ann weren't budging in letting her rest. At least the training sessions Ann started giving her after school would end soon. Since the tryouts that she was going to take part in were tomorrow. Ron didn't seem like it that Ann was the one who was helping her out so much, but that wasn't the strangest part. It almost seemed like he was trying to make it only appear that he wasn't happy about the arrangement because what he said seemed almost forced at times.

Kim knew her best friend and knew that if he was trying to hide something, then she'd be able to see it, even if she didn't realize it. Which meant that it was just all in her head. Besides, why would he keep something from her? At least she didn't feel as depressed with the thought of trying out as she had when she first started these sessions. Although, it was a little irritating with Dean occasionally bursting out in a costume that she had no idea where he got it from. It was a dog costume that had her school colors. It really annoyed Ann, though.

"Okay, let's try that again. That last time was almost perfect," Ann called over to Kim, breaking her out of her thoughts.

Kim started to run a little before doing a few handsprings across her backyard, then jumping and bouncing off the fence. At which point she would do a backflip while doing the splits as far as she could. She landed and started into another series of handsprings when her hand slipped and she landed on her back. Getting the wind knocked out of her.

While she tried to regain her breath, Ann and Bonnie came over to see if she was all right. Although, she was starting to get her doubts about how she'd do again. Even though she had done so well the past week, it always seemed that she somehow would always screw it up somehow.

It didn't take too much longer for her to get her breath back, and after she assured them that she was fine, just a little sore, they wanted her to try again.

"Why? Didn't you see how I failed? That'll happen again! I'm sure!" Kim cried in protest.

Ann shook her head. "If you really believe that, then you never would have let us drag you into doing all this."

"If you want to be a cheerleader, then you need to accept that this can and will happen at times," Bonnie added.

Kim looked down. It was obvious that she wasn't wanting to try again while also, at the same time, unable to voice that problem. Which made the next thing that Bonnie said so much more surprising.

"You know Ann, I think Ron was planning on coming over to see how Kim was doing."

"Really? Then what should we tell him that Kim's given up so easily?"

Those words really got to Kim. So, in a moment's flash, she was already back at the practice routine that she had failed at moments before. This time, making it past where she had slipped and continuing all the way to the finish of the routine. As Kim was catching her breath, she heard Bonnie comment, "Figured that'd motivate her enough."

-----

Tatsu couldn't figure out why she was doing this. Yeah, it was part of her job, but that wasn't the point. It wasn't like she was hurting for money, but she was still working on that weird car that blue guy brought in. She had considered telling him to go elsewhere, even though the green girl with him seemed to be the one who she'd need to have worried about if she thought there might be a confrontation. But she only looked bored. Like she'd rather be anywhere but there. Maybe that's what made her decide to go with it. The fact that the green girl was with that blue guy and didn't show any interest in doing anything. Every so often, she got curious about others; she couldn't deny that. Even though it was quite rare for it to happen and she usually didn't do anything about the curiosity, as it tended to leave of its own accord after a while.

As it was, it had been about half a week since it had been brought in and she was now finally getting around to working on it. As she was looking around the inside of the strange car, she noticed that the oil filter was ruined. But, the most surprising part was that it seemed brand new. Never before had she seen something like that happen. Whoever put it in either had gotten the short end of the stick when it came to parts or they had somehow screwed up so much putting it in that it was guaranteed to be ruined before it had been used.

Tatsu looked up from her work as she sensed more than saw someone enter her garage. She noticed that it was the green lady who had been with the idiot whose car she was working on. Ignoring her and going back to work, she hoped that they wouldn't try to become regulars, as if they did, she might have to take measures to get them out of her hair. The blue idiot probably wouldn't be much of a problem, but she wasn't so sure about the green lady as she seemed to be a bit more dangerous than what met the eye. Hence why she figured that she needed to worry more about her than the guy she was with.

From all her times working on street racers, Tatsu knew how dangerous it was to underestimate someone. And she'd gotten used to being able to tell if someone was tougher than they looked. Maybe that was a reason why she accepted this job. After all, she did value her own life and didn't want anything to disrupt her existence. At least more than usual. Since, occasionally some other idiot might need to be taught a lesson, but that didn't usually happen.

Tatsu was surprised when she noticed the green lady sit down near where she was working. Watching her out of the corner of her eye, the lady seemed to be a bit more tired than she seemed used to. And not from physical exhaustion. It seemed to be from something else. Now her curiosity was starting to peak. Since she seemed like a strong, independent woman Tatsu figured that she wouldn't have had any problems like that. Of course, things could happen to just about anyone and Tatsu was wondering if it was something that she'd need to be concerned about, since things like that happening around her garage would sometimes lead to her being affected in some way by the abnormality.

"You need something?" Tatsu asked after a few minutes of silence, without looking up.

"I just need to get away from his constant ranting."

Not really wanting to find out what that was all about, Tatsu knew that she'd need to stay quiet. Unfortunately, that information was about to be volunteered.

"It seems all he's focused on is taking over the world even when he can't do anything about it because of some screw up he made in his last attempt that'll keep him from being able to do anything until his screw up has been fixed."

Hoping that the lady would just shut up, Tatsu remained silent, especially with how she couldn't care less. After all, if she said something, that would only encourage that lady to continue talking. Especially since she had work to do and did her best work when she didn't have anyone bothering her. If she had to be there, why couldn't she just wait in the waiting room like everyone else did? Why did she insist on being such a pain?

"But, I guess it's just in his system to constantly think up ways that he'll be able to fail again and again."

Not knowing how long she'd keep up talking, which hadn't been something that she'd thought the lady would do much of, Tatsu decided to just take a break and get some other things done. At least then she might be able to get some quiet. As Tatsu made her way towards the door, she noticed that the green lady hadn't noticed she was now talking to herself. Smirking, she decided that the lady probably just needed to vent and it didn't matter who. But that wasn't her problem, so she didn't see why she had to get involved. It was just too tedious to really spark her interest. And with that, the mechanic left her garage after locking it up, but making sure that the lady could get out when she chose. Although, she knew that she hadn't done that before, she figured that the lady wouldn't do something to her shop, especially since their car still wasn't finished. Besides, she didn't feel like trying to tell her to leave when that might mean she'd want to come with her and continue annoying her with her talking.

-----

Dean was bored. Not only was he forced to be called that stupid name he's hated for so long, but there wasn't anything for him to do. He could help out with Kim's training especially now that it was over and Kim's tryouts were taking place right now, but that really wasn't his thing. Besides, Ann told him that she didn't want him to come and he'd much rather play video games, but it seemed that there wasn't any around and he didn't even want to try and see if Ron had any video games that he'd be able to play. Especially since that guy seemed to have it out for anyone that he wasn't already friends with. Which brought up the point for Dean: who would want to be friends with such a jerk. At least I have Ki-... Ann still with me, he reminded himself. Of course, he was still trying to get used to thinking of his best friend, and now girlfriend, as Ann. It just felt weird. At least we just have a week left before we can get home. There was only so much a guy could take, and Dean knew that he was at the end of his patience with this place. And especially with how Ron was acting towards him and Ki- Ann.

If it was only towards him, then he wouldn't have had as much of a problem with it, but when KP was brought into it, then it was a whole different problem. However, he knew that he needed to try and keep his cool for at least another week. Which probably wasn't going to be quite as easy as he'd like it to be.

Soon Dean found himself taking a walk. Usually he had a destination in mind when he went walking, but this time he didn't. He was just looking for something to do that he'd be able to do without causing trouble.

But, unfortunately, while on the walk and as he was passing through the park, he encountered Ron. Still, not wanting to cause any trouble, he walked by as if they didn't know each other and were often in verbal fights over whatever problem Ron had with Dean, KP, or whatever. However, Ron didn't seem to be in the same mindset. At least from what Dean could tell, since as soon as Ron saw him as they were passing, "What're you up to this time?"

True to his promise to himself, he didn't say anything to the one trying to instigate the fight. He merely acted like he hadn't heard anything by not giving any more of a response than his eye twitching because of how much he WANTED to respond to that. But it didn't seem like Ron was willing to let it remain at that.

"Tell me what you're doing or I'll just have to find out the hard way from that girl you came here with."

Dean knew he shouldn't take offense with what was said, but it had more to do with how Ron had said 'girl' than anything else. And whether or not it was really said in a bad way or Dean just perceived it to be that way didn't really matter. At least not after the first fist was swung.

The best part for Dean was the sense that Ron wasn't expecting the fist, since Dean was able to connect the hit right in Ron's eye. "I wondered how long it'd be until you actually showed me what it was you had come here for."

Dean didn't reply. There wasn't anything he wanted to say to Ron. All he wanted to do was beat the crap out of this guy who had been mouthing off to him and KP for no other reason than they apparently weren't friends with him. Overall, it was more than he really could take.

The only hit that Dean was able to land was the first one. After that, Dean couldn't get through Ron's defenses. But that didn't mean Ron was faring any better. Dean was surprising himself with how he was able to hold his own against someone who he had thought was better at hand-to-hand combat than he was. But what mostly mattered was defending KP since she wasn't around to do that herself.

"Let me know when you get tired of dancing around. I have better things to do than hang out with losers like you and your stupid girlfriend."

That last statement was the last straw for Dean. Yeah, the pent of feelings he had for this guy had already burst, but now he felt stronger feelings course through him. "I don't care what you say about me, but leave Kim out of this!" Dean knew he had made a slip since he was supposed to call KP Ann here, but he didn't care at the moment.

There had only been a few times in which Dean really felt the Mystical Monkey Power flow through him and under his control. Or at least in as much control as he was in of himself. And this was another of those times. Dean's speed seemed to increase as well as the power in which each blow was dealt. However, this didn't stop his speech he was currently making towards the jerk known as Ron in this reality while trading blows with him.

"You think you're so good because you're protecting your best friend from those who'd like to hurt her or just bully her. I can understand that, but you're crossed the line long ago. I haven't done anything and neither has KP, but you've still insisted on being such a jerk to us. I've tried to be civil towards you but you just keep pushing me and KP even when we've tried to show that we're not going to do anything to hurt you or anyone else. Eventually I'll be you'll be alone in life and won't even have your best friend Kim around."

Dean could feel Ron's anger rising as the blows he was blocking became harder, but sloppier. "What do you know? It's not like you've had to witness people you've trusted picking on your best friend." Dean was surprised to see tears starting to streak down Ron's face. Whatever he thought was going to happen, that was far from the list he had in his mind.

"Try BEING the one who's getting picked on. And even though KP's always been there to cover my back when I needed it the most, she's never tried holding me back to keep me from getting hurt or picked on. But you seem to enjoy keeping her so safe that she wouldn't be able to grow herself." Dean paused for a moment before pressing on. "I wouldn't even be surprised if she wanted to be with the Shego in this reality if you guys meet up with her."

"What? What are you talking about?"

Dean could feel the fight getting less intense and hoped that they might just be yelling at each other before long. Hey, using Mystical Monkey Power can be exhausting!

"I'm just saying that you might be surprised at how somethings might turn out, no matter what you think."

"Who's this 'Shego' you mentioned?"

Dean stopped throwing punches and Kicks towards Ron as he moved back a bit and didn't show signs of continuing the fight. "She's the sidekick to KP's arch-foe."

"And why would Kim possibly want to be with her?"

Dean shrugged. "I don't know, but the Shego from our reality used to give KP these weird looks when they used to fight. But, those seemed to disappear when I started going out with her back during our Junior Prom."

Ron seemed to be quite surprised at this revelation. At least they weren't trading blows still.

-----

Ann was getting a little worried. Dean had disappeared a while ago and no one knew where he might have gone. He knew they weren't supposed to go around much, but apparently he had. It probably wouldn't have been such a big deal, but Ann was worried about what might happen if Ron continued his instigating. Especially since Dean was already close to the breaking point with him.

However, her heart nearly stopped when she saw Rona and Dean walking up towards Kim's house talking with each other. The biggest shock about it was that it seemed more of a civil conversation than anything else, which didn't fit what Ann was used to around them. She started wonder what might have occurred for this to happen. As they entered the house, she heard Dean talking to Ron. "...which is why they went into the life of crime."

"So, you gave them the idea of becoming criminals?"

Dean seemed to be unable to look at anyone as he replied to that. "I- I wouldn't exactly say I gave them the idea. I mean, I have a lot of ideas. No one listens to them usually. And they turned out to be really were good listeners."

Ann walked over to Dean. "I thought we weren't going to talk about that stuff."

"Sorry KP. It just came up."

Ann sighed. Hopefully, they won't have messed up TOO much in this reality from Ron telling them about that one time, but there really was only one way to be certain.

"Just what did come up?"

Dean shrugged. "Oh, you know. This and that."

"Did you talk with him about anything that I told you you shouldn't talk about?" Ann pressed.

"Well, I mentioned Shego, but I don't see that's a problem."

Ann growled at Dean as she started to glare at him.

"Hey! She's here in this reality too!" Dean cried out in his defense.

Ann threw her hands up in frustration. "Whatever! I just hope you didn't say too much again."

Dean was about to counter Ann's comment when they were interrupted by Kim rushing past them, really excited. "Ron! I did it! I made the team!"

Before Ron could even react, Kim and thrown her arms around him in a tight embrace. It took a moment before he seemed to be able to respond and when he did, he smiled at her as he moved his arms around her in a friendly embrace. "Great!"

Ann motioned Dean to follow her so they could let Kim and Ron be by themselves for a minute. Besides, she still had somethings to say to her boyfriend.

"Why does he have a black eye?" Ann asked, when they were out of sight of Kim and Ron.

Dean didn't suddenly didn't seem to be willing to make eye contact with Ann. "That would likely be because I hit him in the eye." At Ann disapproving look, Dean hurriedly continued. "Hey, it was the only hit I was able to land before he calmed down and we started to talk!"

"I told you we needed to keep from doing things like that!"

"KP! It seemed like the only thing to do. I'm sorry, but I couldn't think when he started talking about you!"

That comment caught her off guard. "Wait, he was saying something about me?"

"Yeah. I can't really remember what, but it didn't sound like it was very good."

Ann pulled Ron into a hug as she said, "Thanks."

-----

Shego was glad that they could continue the search again. "Next time, have someone who knows what they're doing take care of any leaks your hover car gets," she told Drakken point blank. There was no way she was going to let him make her go through this again. Especially since it took an entire week for the part to come in that the mechanic needed to finish fixing the stupid machine.

"But Shego," Drakken whined, "it doesn't cost as if I fix it this way."

Shego sighed. "You do know that we were told the new oil filter you put in was ruined, right?" Drakken nodded. "And in that case, you wasted however much you payed for that. So, I think you spent more to get this hunk of junk working than you would have if you went straight to someone who knows what they were doing instead of trying to do it yourself."

Drakken moved as far from Shego as he could as he started to sulk. Which was fine with Shego. It at least meant that he wasn't going to try anything stupid again. Like trying to take over the search for Kim Possible. After all, Shego wanted to get back to HER time and not have to wait around some more. But, she knew the chances were pretty slim since it had been about two weeks since they first got there.

Drakken seemed to relax after some times passed and they hadn't seen anything. Which Shego was thankful for. After two weeks, having to suffer through any more of Drakken's annoying ranting would have been more than she could handle. But, at least Drakken appeared aware of that too. So she might be able to survive if they were able to get back home soon.

Suddenly, Shego saw what they were looking for as they were passing over a school. And it appeared that Kimmie and the buffoon hadn't gone back. Doy! Of course they wouldn't, Shego chided herself, a bit more cheerfully than she usually did. They still have to capture us.

The group of people looked up as Shego set the car down.

-----

"Well, it was fun meeting you two," Bonnie was saying to Ann and Dean.

"Yeah, I'm glad I was able to help Kim with joining the squad."

"Just don't drop by again without letting us know," Ron commented, sounding more annoyed than Ann knew he really was.

"We'll try."

It seemed that Kim was about to say something as well, but at that moment, a loud noise interrupted them. Everyone looked up to see Drakken's hover car landing with Shego driving it. "Okay, here's the deal, princess," Shego called over, as Drakken and her got out of the car. "We'll go back with you peacefully, just let me go without a fight when we get back to our time."

Ann looked at Shego in surprise for a minute. "Wait, you think we were sent through time?" Ann wasn't able to hide her amusement at the thought, even though she tried.

"Doy! Why else would everything seem like it was a few years ago?"

"Um, because we're in a different reality."

Whatever retort Shego had planned on using, she didn't say it as she stopped short at Ann's response.

"Wait, so Dr. D's plan actually worked in a sense?"

"Apparently."

"So, when can you take us back?" Shego asked, apparently not caring about getting a response to her earlier question.

"Well..." Ann thought for a moment. "Whenever Wade contacts us, I guess."

"You guess? So, you have no idea."

"Wade told us that today would be when we might be able to get back, but we had to be where we first came in, otherwise we might have missed the window."

"How big is the window?

"We're not sure. All we know is that if we miss this one, the next one will be later today."

"So it took him two weeks to figure that out? I thought he was a super-genius."

Ann took a deep breath. This was not the time to start a fight with Shego. "It didn't take him two weeks to figure that out. It's just been almost two weeks since the last window was open."

"So why didn't you take that window then?" Drakken asked.

"Doy, because she had to be the hero and drag us back there," Shego snapped.

"Actually, it was because that's when they learned that it had to be opened at the same place from where it had been."

"So in other words, moving it causes the portal thing to go somewhere else?" Ann nodded. Shego thought for a moment on this.

At which point, Ron came up to Ann. "So, these two are your enemies?" Ann nodded in response. "The blue guy doesn't look all that dangerous."

"Yeah, ol' Dr. D is more of a danger to himself," Shego commented with a laugh.

Drakken was about to say something when the Kimmunicator went off.

_Beep_ _beep be beep_

Ann quickly pulled it out. "Are you guys there?" Wade asked quickly.

"Yeah, we're ready."

Wade didn't say anything for a moment. "Oookay. Now it should be open."

Ann saw the vortex open. At least it isn't sucking everything in this time, she thought to herself.

Drakken quickly got back in his hover car and flew it into the vortex, apparently not caring if Shego was with him. She wasn't. Ann raised a questioning eyebrow at Shego. "Hey, I'm surprised that he actually hit his target," was all the response Ann got before Shego went through the portal.

As Dean and Ann started to walk to the portal, Ron called out. "Hey, Dean! In answer to your question, I'd probably go on living for her."

"Thanks!" Dean called back.

"What was that about?" Ann asked.

Dean shook his head. "It's nothing."

Ann shrugged. It really didn't matter, but it was surprising to see how much Ron had changed since they had made it there. No longer was he as much of a jerk as when they first had met him. But, she was also surprised at how much Dean seemed to have changed. It was almost like Dean being around himself from another reality had caused both to grow. It probably would be good for her to talk to Wade about this later. At least after she was able to get home and just rest. Home. Never had that word sounded so welcome.

-----

Wade sighed as he turned away from his computer screen. He'd finally finished the report that he'd been requested to make about Kim's latest mission for Global Justice. Not only did he include what he knew, but also what Kim and Ron had told them. Including how they went by Ann and Dean to help avoid confusion with the Kim and Ron of that reality. The only part of the whole ordeal that really troubled Wade was the fact that the Ron of the other reality seemed to have brought out some changes in Ron that even Wade could see with a glance. He shuddered to think of what other realities were out there. And if they were aware of other realities as well. Yeah, the other Ron might have started off as a jerk, but there was no telling how bad things could have been. Wade considered Kim and Ron lucky that they had been taken to such a mellow reality.


End file.
